mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Idol
Idol is the haughty, conformist head of design at MyMusic and thinks of herself as the "cooliest" person around. She is very snobbish, calls herself the inventor of the duck face and she "just sits at her desk all day listening to music by boys who look like lesbians" according to her co-worker, Metal. She is definitely for mainstreaming, and her favorite type of music is American Idol winners, The Voice winners, etc. Every now and then she breaks out into song, which everyone hates as she's a terrible singer. Background While it's yet to be confirmed if it is true, Idol's backstory was revealed on her TV audition tape, claiming that in high school she was a huge nerd with frizzy hair. However, she quickly became popular when the cool kids at her school made a bet to turn her into prom queen, smoothing out her hair and getting her contacts rather than her thick glasses. Originally, Idol was once extremely clumsy, but was given etiquette lessons by her grandmother, who turned out to be a queen. Apparently, Idol was once a werewolf, as she transformed whenever she got too angry, but with help from the cool kids learned to control herself via anger management classes. Idol claimed a movie that went directly to Redbox was made about her backstory, ''Diaries of a Nerdy Teenage Werewolf Princess. ''Idol also claimed to have been the creator of the "duck face" when she was 15 at her quinceanera, suggesting part of her family is Hispanic. Due to the many stories she tells it is highly likely that the stories for the most part are untrue but may have small truth in them, such as her telling Hip Hop that she likes him embracing his nerdy self having been a nerd herself. According to an newspaper article concerning MyMusic, shown in the premiere episode, her real name is Jamie Woods, which is supported in August 29, 2013's episode of The Mosh, where she complains about the guy at Starbucks always misspelling her name, going on to say that it's easy to spell and says "J-A-" before being cut off by another staffer being asked a question. Bio (Season 1) It was revealed that Idol was hired as the social media guru by Indie in the pilot episode, "It Begins Again", to expose the MyMusic company to more people, because according to Idol, "hipster kids are totally terrified of telling anyone about anything because their afraid it'll become popular!" Later, after the website hosting MyMusic was shut down, Idol was the one to pull the strings and get the company a Youtube channel and partnership, and MyMusic was reopened. Idol later appeared with Indie when hiring Metal as head of production at the industry, and suggested a singing contest for a new event to promote the company, much to Indie's disgust. She also nominated Scene as host of the MyMusic live show, believing she was well in-touch with music. She was once best friends with Rayna before they fought over Intern 2 in a love war. However, Rayna confirmed on an episode of The Mosh that they became friends again. Later on Indie leaves my MyMusic temporarily and Idol is chosen by chance to lead the company. She then competes with Metal who is revolting to create "Metal Town". Even though Idol is the interim leader of MyMusic many of the MyMusic staff have made their own groups and don't want to be led by Idol. She was fired by Luco Uno for being a poser but got back because Scene revealed that Loco worked for Daughtry. She is shown caring a little bit for Scene. Bio- Season Two Idol gets a seat right next to Techno & Dubstep's office, annoying. Throughout the first episode, she introduces us to the new building. She meets her cousin Country who is alike her alot. It is evident that she and Hip Hop are having an awkward attraction to each other, or at-least a bit of sexual tension. On episode seven, Idol is offered a chance for a reality show by Country, which of course, she takes. Trivia *Idol is played by YouTube star "itsgrace", who occasionally posts videos of herself on the set of the show on her previous channel 'dailygrace.'. *Idol had a crush on Intern 2 just like Rayna this being the reason they are no longer best friends. However, later, made up and now are friends again. *She apparently has the ability to freeze and rewind time every ten years. *In a freeze frame in the first MyMusic Live, the Mymusic "Fun" Fact is that Idol was originally offered the role of Nina Sayers in The Black Swan however she turned it down to join MyMusic. The "actual" fact was that she merely sent in her headshot for the role of Nina Sayers. *Idol was originally going to be named "Pop" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:MyMusic Staff